Love me, please!
by Seira19
Summary: Rukia a high school student, his sister. Byakuya a cafe-manager, her brother. Rukia know it is wrong, Byakuya know it is wrong too. What people going to think? What their parents going to think? I wish you can love me like I love you. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, this is my first time writing fanfiction,

so sorry for grammar mistake and spelling error since english is not my first language

I hope you can enjoy it…

* * *

"Yum, this cake is so delicious!". Orihime exclaimed happily.

"Oh My, I can feel the rich of chocolate. It's melt in my mouth, so gooood!"

"The strawberry shortcake is very good, too. It's an excellent combination of sweet and sour.". Tatsuki added enthusiastic.

"I love the raspberry, it's just perfect. Thankyou for bring us here Rukia-san ". Momo said kindly

"See, I told you already.". Said Rukia who watch all her friends enjoy eating their cake happily.

"We should invite Ichigo and others next time." Orihime said while licking her others girl nodded.

They were at the new café that just open recently at the downtown. 'Little Sakura' that's the name of the café. Rukia is the one that bring all of them to the said café. And so they come after school to enjoy the delicious cakes. Too bad the boys from their gang have a club activity to attend so they can join them. There's a lot of people at the café, mostly girls and women for this have something very special about, well actually someone that's make this café special and always crowded with costumers.

"Special cake for the princess."

"Byakuya-Nii!" Rukia said, she was a bit surprised when her brother came and put the cake at the table in front of her. She didn't see when he's coming.

"This is our new product, Chocolate Blueberry. It's free"

"Kyaaa~ Kuchiki-san."

"Are you serious Kuchiki-san?" Momo asked.

"Yes, but please don't tell anybody." Byakuya said with a smile, "It's special service for all Rukia's friends." He added.

"Thankyouuuu!". All the girls said in unison.

He just smile and then Byakuya look at Rukia, " You have to go home soon after you finish here. If you not our parents will be worry. "He pat Rukia's head playfully.

"Byakuya-Nii!" Rukia pouted, all her friends stare at the two siblings with awe.

Byakuya just smile, bowing a a little and then he take his leave.

"What a kind brother, he's only 23 and he's already become the café's manager. Your brother is so cool Rukia." Said Orihime to Rukia but she still staring at Byakuya.

"You are so lucky to have brotherlike him, Rukia.". Momo said.

Rukia just smiling at hearing this. Kuchiki Byakuya 23 years old, the café manager of 'Little Sakura' and Rukia brother. Because of him the café 'Little Sakura' have become one of the most popular café. A lot of womens costumer come to this café not to enjoy the cakes but to enjoy seeing Rukia's brother. Byakuya always treat his costumer with high professionalism. And theres is more than just one costumer that ask Byakuya out, well actually almost all womens that came try to get him but, Rukia knew he always gave them the same smile, his bussines smile and reject them firmly. So far no one had success.

"Your parents must be proud of you." Tatsuki said.

"Yes, you are all right. We are so proud with him." Rukia said nodded herhead. She is watching Byakuya that diligently serving the costumer with proud in her face.

Rukia think about her family. Because her family is not rich every afternoon until night her brother have to work at the café to help the family's finance. Rukia's family is so proud with Byakuya. Her father, Kuchiki Sojun 46 years old is just an office employee and his salary is not to high. Just like her brother Byakuya her father is a very handsome old-man. His body healthy is not too good but she know that her father love his family dearly. Her mother, Kuchiki Shizuka 41 years old is just a housewife, she's work before as a teller but she's quit since Rukia came to take care the family. She is a very caring mother that full of kindness and she always have a warm smile at her beautiful face. Rukia that just got in to high school this year feel so lucky to have a wonderful family that give her love to her. A loving parents and a caring brother, how lucky she is to have them in her life, Rukia thought.

* * *

"Going somewhere?" Byakuya said when watching her put her shoes.

Rukia looking at her back and see Byakuya leaning against the wall. She smiling at him and continue putting her shoes while answering him, "Yes, Mother ask me to buy some seawed at the mini-market.". She then stand-up after finishing put her shoes and disheveled her she looking at him, "Do you want to come with me?".

Byakuya nodded at her, he then said, " I have to go to work but we can have a walk together."

And so they walk together side by side. Rukia watching Byakuya from the corner of her eyes and she can't help but thingking how handsome Byakuya is, wearing a green shirt whit a long-sleeve whit the two botton open in the front reveal his long neck and a bit of his chiseled chest combine whit a black pants that cover his long legs, Byakuya has become handsome and more handsome everyday if that even possible but it's true. His soft and silky hair that flowing smoothly past his shoulder. His beautiful grey eyes that make Rukia never bored stare at them. His strong hand that always feel warm whenever he touch her. And he is a a very kind, caring and the smartest person Rukia ever know. To put it simply he is perfect. And she love him not in the sibling she already know for a long time that she have a feeling for him. What worse? It's growing fast that she can't control it. Rukia just smile at her thought.'How silly fall in love with my own brother'.

"I want to finish school quickly and help our parents.".

"Hm, why so sudden?".

"Because Byakuya-Nii, I'm adopted so I feel like I-". Rukia said but didn't have the chance to finish for Byakuya have cut her.

"Don't talk like that, Rukia." Byakuya said coolly.

"I'm sorry Byakuya-Nii.".

"Hn.".

"I love our family.".

"I know that, Rukia.".

That was right Rukia is adopted. She was adopted 12 years ago when she was 4 years old. She came to Byakuya's home and stayed there as Byakuya's sister. So that is why they are not blood-related siblings.

"Ah! Byakuya-Nii, look ! It's so beautiful.".

They were passing the small shinto temple. It's been awhile since they have been at this temple and in front of them stand a very big sakura tree. The petals that hit by the sunlight were shining beautifully.

"Hm, a lot of thing have been change but not this sakura. It's the holy sakura tree." Byakuya said at her, " It's about 500 years old.".

Rukia amazed, "So there must be God stay inside this sakura. What do you think Byakuya-Nii?". Byakuya just smiled at her. "Do you remember when we were kids and you were cry under this sakura tree?". He asked looking back at the sakura tree.

Rukia stare at him. Of course she remember. It was a week after her adoption. She was a bit afraid with her new family eventhough she knew they are all a nice person and very kind with her. But Rukia just could't help it. So she cry badly under the sakura tree. But Byakuya found her there. He comfort her and telling her that everything is okay that she have nothing to be afraid for. Rukia have feel safe at the moment, feel safe for the first time in her live.

"At that time I got a sweet kiss from you.".

"Ehhh…Really?". She look at him and feel a bit shocked, for she is not remembered that part.

Byakuya looking at her expression clearly amusede. He is smiling when remembered the memory when Rukia finish her cry she said thakyou to him and kiss him on his forehead.

"Let's go, Rukia." Byakuya said and start walking.

They continue their walk down the temple stairs when Rukia stumbled backwards.

'"AAHHH…!"

"Rukia!"

Byakuya grab her waist just in time preventing her fall. He catch her just in time. They were staring at each other and than that Rukia realize how close they are. She can feel the heat radiating from his body, feel his warm hand aroud her waist holding her. Her eyes drop to Byakuya's lips and then she start blushing. Her heart beat so faster and she wonder if byakuya could hear them. She reach her hand to hold on his face but Byakuya quickly let her go after he help her stand still.

"Are you okay?".

"Byakuya-Nii, I…"

But before Rukia could finish her words Byakuya cut her. " I have to go to work place now."

"Rukia?".

"H-hai, please b-be careful Byakuya-Nii.". Rukia said with stutter. Byakuya then touch her cheek softly and then he leave to his workplace. Rukia just stare at his back for a while until he disappear from her sight then she go too.

'Oh My God! What am I trying to do just now?'. Rukia thought. 'Stupid. You are so stupid Kuchiki Rukia.'.

She love Byakuya and she's know Byakuya love her, as sister. And she have no intention to ruin their relationship by let her feeling be know. Beside what will her parents say, what will her friends say, what will people say but, she just could't help it she's falling in love with her brother.

* * *

'She is beautiful'. Byakuya thought while remembering how Rukia have blushing when he hold her. How her soft body felt against his . They stare at each other and how he was mesmerized looking at her deep violet eyes that he felt like drowning in them. He looks down to her lips, Rukia's lips so soft and inviting. But when he saw her hand reach up he then quickly snap out and let go of her. 'This is so wrong'. He shook his head. He then let out a deep sigh and looking at the sky.

"Rukia..."Byakuya said softly while looking at the sky.

* * *

So…please read and review.


	2. Lovely Sunday Afternoon

**Hello all, I'm sooo soorryyy for the delay. I was thinking to update this sooner but well the weather have been so bad, and the cold is my big weakness so yeah I always got sick easily, I'm sorry.**

**I know it's not to good but this my apology for you all. I hope you can all enjoy reading it.**

**Again sorry for spelling error and grammar mistake.**

**BlackBurningHeart, DRUON, CielDoll, silverqueen, YuzurihaNoRyuu, Alex, vicky73, L, seras3791, Nora, isara-love, and Lucil06 , I would like to say thanks for reviewing the previous chapter, you guys are the best.**

**Disclaimer, Bleach is not mine.**

**

* * *

**

_17 years ago_

_Six years old Byakuya was playing with his lego's toy in the middle of the room busy make some kind of fortress from the legos. Toys were scattered around him and he was alone in that big playing room, there's no other kids beside him. The parents of the other kids have fetch their childrens home since the sun already set long time ago, so Byakuya was alone there. Hana-Sensei is busy working something at her office. She gave Byakuya some snack and hot milk thirty minutes earlier before go back to her work. Byakuya like Hana-Sensei, she always so kind with him. She usually accompany him until one of his parent fetch him, but today she kind of busy so she left some snack to him and let him play alone in that big playing room. Yes, Byakuya was at a DayCare center and yes, his parents always late to fetch him. Byakuya know their parents always busy, eventhough he only 6 years old he understand that well. He's quiet mature for a kid around his age._

"_Byakuya.". Byakuya turn his head around as he heard Hana-sensei voice calling him._

"_Yes, Sensei."_

"_Your mother is already here, Byakuya.". Byakuya nodded his head, the he quickly put the car's toy that he was holding. He drawing near to Hana-Sensei, she help him putting on his jacket, then Hana-Sensei guiding him to the front door of Himawari DayCare. Byakuya saw his mother already there, waiting for him._

"_Ah, Byakuya. I'm sorry I was late. Are you all right?" . Her mother bent down to touch his cheek._

"_I'm all right, Mother. Don't worry please." he answered her mother._

_Her Mother smiled at hearing his answer, then he rose up and talk to Hana-Sensei._

"_Thankyou for taking care of Byakuya Hana-Sensei. I'm so sorry I was late to fetch him, I hope Byakuya not troubles you."_

"_It's okay, Kuchiki-san. Byakuya is a good boy. He's not make any trouble."said Hana-sensei while smiling kindly at Byakuya's mother._

"_Thankgod. Well thankyou once again for taking care Byakuya, Sensei. Please excuse us.", said Byakuya's mother then she bowing to Hana-sensei._

"_Goodbye, Hana-sensei." Byakuya said his goodbye to his sensei._

"_Goodbye, I'll see you tomorrow Byakuya.". Byakuya nodded his head, then he take his mother's hand and they both leave Himawari DayCare._

_Byakuya and his mother walk hand in hand to their home. The weather is chill since it is already the beginning of winter. They walking slowly, passing some store, a park that Byakuya used to visit, other houses and some tree at the side of the roads. Byakuya looked up to the sky, it's dark with no stars and moon but the light from the lamp-streets help them see the road. Then snow start to falling softly from the sky to the earth. Byakuya gripped his mother hand tightly, seeking from her's wramth. His mother looked down and she smiling at him. Byakuya always like his mother's smile, it's a kind of warm smile that always warmed his heart and always lit up his sprit when it's down._

"_Something troubeling you, Byakuya?." His mother asked him._

"_What's make you said that mother?"._

"_Ah, because you are my beloved son, and I know if something have been troubeling you.". His mother answered him still smiling._

"_Hm…". Byakuya pouted._

"_So, what is it?". Byakuya not answered his mother question. His mother try again._

"_Byaku…"._

"_I want to have a sister!". Byakuya burst out suddenly, startled his mother._

"_Hai?". Byakuya's mother ask him again, not quiet trusting with what she hear earlier._

"_A sister, I want a sister mother.". Byakuya tell her again._

"_S-sister, but why so sudden, Byakuya.". Surprise evident in her voice. She now trusting her hearing's ability._

"_Kazuya have a baby sister, he told all the kids at Himawari today. He said he's not alone anymore and he sounds pround for being a big brother.". Byakuya explained to his mother about why he want to have a sister._

"_So, that's why. Hm". Byakuya's mother nodded her head in understandment._

"_Please, mother." Byakuya pleaded._

"_Sure, Byakuya. Why not?"._

"_Eh…Are you sure, Mother?"._

"_Of course, I am sure. But….". His mother looked at him with serious face._

"_Yes, mother?". Byakuya answer her slowly, slightly afraid that his mother have changed her mind._

"_Promise me that you will take care and love her." said his mother._

"_Yes, of course I am. I will take care of her and love her with all my heart." Byakuya said. Then he hugged his mother. "Thankyou, mother.". His mother just smile to her beloved son and then she hugged him back. _

"_You are welcome, sweetheart." said his mother softly._

_

* * *

_

Byakuya opened his eyes slowly. He groaned when the sunrays hit his blurry eyes, he closed his eyes again for a moment then opening it to stare directly at the white ceiling of his bedroom. He yawned rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Adjusting his eyes he look over at the clock on his bedside table. It's read six-twenty in the morning. It's still early. He quietly get up from his bed and make his way to the bathroom. He brushing his teeth, emptying his bladder and than take a quick shower.

After he's done showering, he take a clean towel and start drying himself while looking at the mirror at the bathroom. 'How odd.". Byakuya thought about the dream he just had. One of his old memory, asked his mother for sister. He stopped drying and looked at his palm's hand, it's feel warm somehow. He recalled the memory of yesterday when he was holding Rukia, well grab her from her-almost-fall , her soft body, her floral scent, her flushed face, and it is as if Rukia's warm had stayed in his arms. He shook his head slightly then stop thinking at all.

He get back to his bedroom to get dressed. He grab white long-sleeve t-shirt that have one black line pattern at the side and a matching black pants from his cup board. After putting clothes he start combing his shoulder-length hair, feeling presentable he grab the door knob and get out from his bedroom. He walk past corridor to the dining room and meet his mother, she looks busy making some breakfast.

* * *

"Good morning, Mother.". Byakuya greeted his mother. His mother look up at him and smiling.

"Good morning, Byakuya. You are up early.". Byakuya just nodded his head, then he take a seat at the dinning table and start reading the newspaper.

"Well, breakfast is not ready yet. Would you like a cup of coffee?" asked his mother kindly.

"Yes, please.". Byakuya answered, still reading the newspaper. Still smiling she start making a coffee for Byakuya.

"So Byakuya. What's your plan for today? It's your day off, right?". Byakuya's mother asked her son plan for today.

"No plan.". His mother frowned at hearing her son short reply.

"What do you meant? Are you planning to just lazying around today?". Byakuya just give a short 'Hn' as an answer.

"That's not good Byakuya. Aren't you have a girlfriend? Why not take her out for date, it's a lovely Sunday, a perfect day for a date." Byakuya's mother keep pattering her son.

"Mother, I don't have a girlfriend."

Byakuya's mother just give him a look at hearing his answer. "Well if you don't have you better start looking for one.". Byakuya finally lowered his newspaper and looking at his mother, he shook his head at her mother antique.

"What?".

"Nothing, mother.". Byakuya back reading his newspaper.

"Here's your coffee." said his mother putting the cup in front of him.

"Thankyou.". Byakuya thanked his mother and then she continue making the breakfast.

* * *

"Good morning."

"Good morning, dear. You are up early too."

"Good morning, Byakuya-Nii.". Rukia greeted her brother.

"Morning, Rukia.". Byakuya greeted her back still reading the newspaper.

"I'll help you, Mother.", said Rukia to her mother.

"Sure, dear. I already finish making the breakfast. You can help me arranging the table, okay ." Rukia nodded her head and start arranging the table. When the table already set the tree of them began eating the breakfast. Their father is out of town for bussines work .

"So, Rukia. What's your plan for today, dear?". Their mother asked the same question she just ask to Byakuya a moment ago.

"Ah, I'm planning to go to Sakashita to buy some book today."

"With your boyfriend?". Rukia almost choked with her food at hearing this. Coughing slightly she then drink her orange's juice before answering her mother missing a srange expression from her brother at hearing their mother mention a word 'boyfriend'.

"No, mother. I'm going alone. I was planning to go with some friends but they have some thing to do so I'm going alone.". Rukia explained to her mother." Beside I don't have a boyfriend." she added smilling.

"Hm, what's wrong with my kids. For god sake! You are both good-looking enough to get either girlfriend or boyfriend.". Their shook her head, wondering what's the hell wrong with her kids. Byakuya and Rukia just pretending not hear what their mother have said and continue eating.

* * *

In her bedroom, Rukia was putting her blue cardigan over her white sundress whit a lovely blue bow on the front. The dress fell in the middle of her thigh, it's match her white porcelain skin and hug her petite figure perfectly. She was getting ready to go. She look at her reflection in the mirror and decide to make a bun and put a matching butterfly's clip on her hair. Smiling after she done working on her hair she then grab her sling bag and leave her bedroom.

Rukia was opening the fence door of their house when he saw Byakuya standing beside the lamp street in front of their house. She just stood there for a moment, surprise evident in her face.

"Byakuya-Nii?" she asked him with questioning eyes.

"Let's go." Byakuya said to her shortly and start walking.

Rukia just looking at him for a while before hurrying to catch up with him.

* * *

They finally arrive at Sakashita, a shopping district near their neighbourhood. They walked side by side. Rukia was looking around excitedly. She always like coming to Sakashita for there's a lot of interesting shops, stores, butiques, food center, and cafés. It was a lovely Sunday afternoon, the sun is fair and wind blow gently, it's a very good weather. There's a lot of people here visit the Sakashita and mostly they are couples. Sakashita indeed on of the perfect spot for date for Sakashita also have a large park with a lake inside. Slightly uncomfortable with there's so many couples around Rukia lowered her head.

Like usual they walk side by side, but there's always a space between them. Rukia looking at Byakuya's hand. So big, warm and definetly inviting. She really wanted to hold them. To feel those hand surrounding her small one. She really want to look like those couples around with Byakuya, walking hand in hand but not in usual brother-sister way.

Yeah, Byakuya sometime hold her hand when they walk, especially when they were kids but it's just his brotherly act and Rukia is his sister, yes his sister. But now after they grown-up Byakuya seems a bit more distant more mature and well more dare she say this, handsome. 'Stupid, his MY brother, like that gonna happen with me and Byakuya-nii, silly me.' Rukia thought, laughing at herself inside, she shake her head slightly.

"Is something wrong, Rukia?". Rukia a bit startled when Byakuya ask her.

"Huh? Um…Nothing, Byakuya-Nii." Rukia answered him, a bit embarrassed for she was thinking about them looking like a couple instead of brother and sister.

"Are you sure?" his voice shown concern.

"Yes, it's just that I-." Rukia stopped talking when she felt a hand patted her shoulder. She looked at her back and see a man wearing a clown costume smilling at her.

"Hello there, beautiful lady and Sir." a clown bowed to Rukia and Byakuya. Rukia face show confuse while Byakuya just raised his eyebrow slightly.

"YOU are a sweet couple and indeed a lucky ONE."

"Oh, no we are no-." Rukia try to explain that they are not a couple, but that clown have cut her explanation.

"For we just opened the 'Labyrinth House' see the building at the end of this street across the bridge. And it's FREE for a sweet couple like you TWO. Here's the brochure for you." the clown handed Rukia a brochure to read, well the clown had tke her hand and handed her the brochure.

"YOU TWO HAVE TO COME! THERE'S ALSO A PRESENT IF YOU CAN FINISH THE LABYRINTH". The clown waved his hand enthusiastic after finished and leave both Rukia and Byakuya standing there speechless.

"Wo…w, what just happen?". Rukia feel just like she was hit by the wind. Byakuya just shake his head at her question.

Rukia looked around and sweat drooped when she see the clown have find another couple. Rukia can heard the his loud voice and that clown sure speak with an amazing speed.

"Come, Rukia.". Byakuya motitioning Rukia to continue their walk.

"Yes." Rukia take her place beside him and continue walk. Feeling curious she take a look at the brochure and start reading while walking.

* * *

-LABYRINTH HOUSE-

DO YOU LIKE CHALLENGE?

TEST YOUR STRENGTH, TEST YOUR COURAGE, TEST YOUR LUCK, WILL YOU ABLE TO FIND A WAY OUT AT THIS COMPLETELY CONFUSING LABYRINTH?

OR ARE YOU LUCKY ENOUGH TO FIND THE LOVE MAGIC HERE?

SPECIAL FOR TODAY IT'S FREE FOR COUPLE, SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!

COME NOW!

PRIZE IF YOU FIND THE WAY OUT

-TEDDY BEAR PLUSHIE

-DOLPHIN PLUSHIE

-RABBIT PLUSHIE

YOU CAN PICK ONE BUT ONLY IF YOU CAN THE WAY OUT.

* * *

Rukia's eyes widened after she read the brochure.'Rabbit plushie, rabbit plushie, rabbit plushie.'

"CHAPPY!". Rukia burst out suddenly, surprising Byakuya beside her.

Rukia tugged one of Byakuya's sleeve and said excitedly, "Byakuya-nii, they have chappy. Let's go!"

Byakuya just stare at her with confuse. "Rukia?".

"C'mon Byaku-Nii. Hurry!". She tugged his sleeve harder and start dragging him with her.

"Rukia, wait. Where we going?". Byakuya trying to stop her.

"The 'Labiryth House'. They have chappy there. Here read this.", said Rukia handed him the brochure.

Byakuya read the brochure and Rukia wait him read the brochure understanding shown at his face after he finish reading it. Rukia wait him read the brochure impatiently.

"So, you want chappy here?" asked Byakuya.

"Yes!". Byakuya sighed.

"Fine then.".

"Yay, thank you. You are the best Byakuya-nii.". Rukia beamed happily.

Byakuya smiled at hearing this.'She's cute' Byakuya thought while watching her. He would never bored looking at her antic. Byakuya always like Rukia's smile, it always warm his heart and make her look beautiful especially now in her white sundress that make her glow like an angel.

Without much thinking Byakuya then took her hand and leading her to the 'Labiryth House'.

Rukia blushed when Byakuya took her hand but she said nothing for her feeling very happy. Happy that Byakuya hold her hand.

* * *

There was a huge crowd in front of the ' Labyrinth House'. Looks like the clown that they meet earlier have succesed gained a lot of costumer. Rukia and Byakuya wait in the line with other couple waiting for their turn. Lucky they not need for wait too long because the 'Labyrinth House' have a couple entry. Rukia feel so excited when there's finally their turn too enter the Labyrinth.

"Hello there. Miss and Sir, I welcome you to 'Labyrinth House'." Rukia was surprise too see the clown that welcoming them.

"You…you are the clown from earlier!". Rukia stated when she see the clown.

"I'm sorry but, I belive we never meet before.I've been here all day welcoming the costumer". The clown said while smiling kindly.

"But…but, you the clown, I-.". Rukia feeling a bit unsure now.

"I belive you have mistaken. Now miss let me explain you about this Labyrinth." The clown that apparently not the clown from earlier start to give explanation. Rukia still a bit confuse while Byakuya seems not intresting with the clown.

" It's very easy Miss and Sir. What you need only is find the goal of this labyrinth and get the prize .But if you gave up in the middle there is a couple of emergency exit that you can use, and of course you can't have the prize." .Rukia nodded her head enthusiasticly hearing the clown explanation.

"And one more thing, there's a magic in one part of this Labyrinth. You are lucky if you can find this." The clown added.

"Magic? What magic?" Rukia asked the clown, her eyes widen with excitement.

"Well it's a kind of lov-." the clown tried to explain but interuppted by Byakuya.

"There is no such thing like magic, Rukia. It's just a way to gain costumers.".

"Oh, is that so…" Rukia said slightly disappointment.

"Can we come inside the labyrinth now?" Byakuya asked the clown, he was getting impatient.

"Sure, sure, you both can come in now. And I wish you good luck." said the clown while smiling a knowing smile to the pair.

* * *

**Ok, that's all for now, thank you for reading and don't forget to review and tell me what you think :) I won't make you all wait too long for the next chapter.**

**Next: The labyrinth, did magic really exist?**


End file.
